


Area Man Loves His Wife, She Returns Affection By Being Human Embodiment Of Perfection

by Justacityboy



Series: it's a gotdamn Professor au [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, Humor, anyways im not sure what else to tag this but heehee, i had to do a lot of research into kosher laws so i hope this is acceptable, idk im posting this from language arts, its cute its funny its got cats, kind of, ok i think thats it so i'll shut up you guys just read this blease and thank, what more could you ask for, yeeyee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/Justacityboy
Summary: yeeyee diddly dee here's a oneshot written by me





	Area Man Loves His Wife, She Returns Affection By Being Human Embodiment Of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> heehee i wrote this
> 
> anyways if you wanna get the link Straight Off Tumblr, go follow that rat bastard named writingbitchass
> 
> if you wanna make me happy in the midst of a boring day, leave a kudos or a comment or sumn!!! 
> 
> aasdfgh i love all of you and without any more dumbass rambling, here's the cute lil oneshot i wrote about the Local Heteros

Trina arrived back home later than she’d originally planned. God, it was almost one in the morning! She and Mendel were going to watch one of his favorite Godzilla movies, and now he was probably really sad, if he was even awake. She knew how worried he got, and he was probably rocking himself back and forth in their bed in an effort to calm himself down. She unlocked the door to their brownstone, and was somewhat surprised not to find him leaping into her arms upon hearing her enter. She removed her coat, put her bag on the kitchen table, then made her way upstairs to the bedroom, softly calling, 

“Mendel, honey, I’m home.” 

She pushed the door open, and grinned softly at what she found. 

Mendel, on the bed, swaddled in her blanket, cuddling into the body pillow he had for when she was on a business trip he absolutely couldn’t accompany her on (he’d begged, and cried, and at one point attempted to hide in her luggage). He always said it smelled just like her, which helped with his separation anxiety. The TV was on, and the main menu for the DVD was playing on a loop. On the bedside table were plates and bowls of all her favorite snacks She heard his tummy rumble as he slept, which made her realize he’d been waiting for her. God, he was such an idiot. A sweet, caring, lovesick, idiot. 

She picked up the dishes and brought them downstairs to the kitchen, covering them with plastic wrap, then made her way back upstairs. She turned off the TV, and began undressing as she walked to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and get ready for bed. She emerged with her hair falling onto her shoulders in soft waves, having taken it out of the braid she’d been sporting all day, wearing a sleep shirt and some sweatpants, and saw just how tightly Mendel was clutching the body pillow. Taking this into account, she decided that he’d get to assume his second favorite position (wink wink), and laid down behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso and cuddling into the top of his head. He stirred a little in his sleep, mumbling to himself. She smiled into his hair and held him tighter to calm him down. He sighed softly, and fell back into a deep sleep. As her eyelids grew heavy, she whispered softly into his ear, 

“Goodnight sweetheart…” 

 

-

 

The next morning, Trina opened her eyes slowly when she felt a strange weight on her chest. Thinking it was just one of the cats, she shooed it away and mumbled, 

“Shalissa, go away, I’ll feed you in a minute.” 

She tried to push the cat off, but when the weight didn’t budge, she cracked one eye open, and giggled softly at what she saw. 

Mendel had managed to wrap himself around her in his sleep. His arms were wrapped around her torso, and his head rested on its side on her chest. His legs were wrapped around her hips, and he was holding onto her like she was a life raft. As much as she wanted to just lie there and hold him until he woke up, she knew they needed breakfast, seeing as Dumbass McThoughtful over here hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday, but she didn’t have the heart to wake him up. With some slow movements, she had his arms wrapped around her neck and shoulders, and tightened his legs around her waist. 

She moved to sit up, and made sure that he wasn’t falling or waking up. Then, slowly and carefully, she stood up, and made the proper adjustments to how he was wrapped around her. Then, she made her way downstairs to make them breakfast. As she moved down to the final step, he stirred slightly, murmuring to himself. She froze, and stroked his hair a bit, then whispered, 

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart.” 

He settled back down, pressed his face more into her neck and held her closer. She smiled down at him, then kept moving to the kitchen, the cats following her, intent on getting their sustenance. She grabbed the cat food and poured a cup into the two dishes marked Shalissa Beyonce Thotiana Weisenbachfeld and Ghidorah, and filled up their water dish.  
Once she’d appeased the feline overlords, she opened the fridge and grabbed the eggs, milk, orange juice, turkey bacon, and strawberries. She cracked four eggs into a bowl, then measured out a quarter cup of milk and poured it into the bowl with the egg yolks. She grabbed a skillet and cut a sixteenth of a stick of butter off, and dropped it into the skillet to melt it. 

While she waited for the butter to heat up, she beat the egg and milk mixture, and added in a bit of salt and pepper as she mixed. Mendel sniffed a bit, and she turned the fan on in the kitchen, and opened the window to air the place out, as she rubbed his back to try and keep him asleep. He shifted a bit more, then sighed loudly and settled again. Once he was back under, she poured the egg mixture into the butter skillet. She rocked him slightly as the eggs began to set. Once they had set a little, she gently pulled the eggs across the pan with an inverted turner so that they’d be evenly cooked throughout, but still fluffy. Ske kept doing that until the eggs were thick and no visible liquid remained. Once she was sure the eggs were done, she took the skillet off of the stove and set the eggs on a hot plate by the microwave. Before the eggs cooled too much, she moved to the fridge and grabbed a bag of shredded cheese. She sprinkled the cheese onto the eggs and stirred them up a bit. 

Next, she opened up the package of turkey bacon and placed some of the slices on a skillet before placing it on the burner. Once the bacon started to bunkle and curl, she grabbed a pair of tongs to loosen the strips and flip them over. She repeated the process until they’d been cooked to perfection, then placed them on a platter next to the eggs. He was still out cold, occasionally snuffling a little into her shoulder, but nonetheless she wanted to get the food on the table quickly so she’d be able to debate the morality of waking up someone so cute and still have the food be warm. 

She grabbed a bowl and dumped some strawberries in, poured two glasses of orange juice, and began to set up one of the trays they used for breakfast in bed, and brought it into the living room. She grabbed a bunch of blankets and pillows and made a nest of the couch, as the cats came over and plopped themselves down on either side of the couch nest. She returned to the kitchen to grab some plates and put them on the shared breakfast tray. 

Once all the food was in the living room, the fan was off in the kitchen, and the windows were open to let air in, she finally sat down, sinking into the couch nest. 

Now came the hardest part. 

Waking him up. 

She decided that the best way to go about this would be to just gently comb her fingers through his hair, and rub his back and shoulders until he woke up. Maybe she would kiss him a bit and boop his nose if the other stuff didn’t work. As she gently scratched at his scalp and rubbed his back, she felt him start to stir a bit, and he snuffled quietly. She smiled, and moved the hand she had on his back to his chin, then gently lifted his head up and kissed him. She pulled back, and heard a quiet sigh. She chuckled, and whispered, 

“Good morning, sleepy head.” 

He opened his eyes very slowly, and gave her a dopey smile. 

“Hi…” He blinked a couple times, then dropped his head back onto her shoulder and started placing kisses on whatever skin he could reach. She started giggling, and said, 

“Honey, you need to stop!” 

Through her laughter. He froze and looked up at her. 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong? Did I do something?” 

She chuckled, shook her head, and booped him. 

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m great, you’re great, but you should probably look behind you.” 

He whipped his head around, and upon seeing breakfast, squealed loudly before breathing out, 

“sustenance…” 

He turned back around to look at her, but was met with a kiss on the lips. They kissed for a bit, then she pulled back, prompting him to make a little whining noise. 

“Alright, whiny baby, do you want some food?” 

He grinned at her, then moved so that she’d be carrying him bridal style if she were to stand up, and reached out to grab a strawberry and pop it into his mouth. She smiled at him and maneuvered him so that he was sitting on her thigh, facing her, then grabbed a forkful of eggs and said, 

“Open up, handsome.” Which caused a bright blush to appear on his cheeks as he ate what she gave him. 

“So, what’s all this for?” He asked, petting Ghidorah’s head when he walked closer. Suddenly, he looked panicked and asked, “I didn’t forget anything, did I?” 

She just chuckled and set the fork down. 

“You didn’t forget anything, I just wanted to have a nice breakfast with my husband!” She said, jokingly defensive. Mendel looked at her suspiciously. 

“Well, normally when that happens, I also happen to be the breakfast, so…” 

She smacked him on the arm and replied, 

“Oh Mendel, don’t be disgusting!” 

He giggled like a little kid, then laid his head down on her shoulder and sighed loudly, before murmuring, 

“I love you so much…” 

She kissed him on the forehead, and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV to watch Netflix. Halfway through the first episode of Parks and Rec, she felt his breathing even out as he shifted to cuddle into her more. 

When she looked down at him, he was fast asleep. She kissed his temple, and held him closer as she settled in for a quiet, comfy, day at home.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it through! your reward is homo rights
> 
> again, if you wanna get the link when this shit happens without the hassle, go follow the bastard man known as writingbitchass on the ol tumblr dot com . 
> 
> if you liked this and you have something to prove, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, and just know that my heart becomes full whenever i get the notification 
> 
> i love all of you, and i hope you have a Great Day !


End file.
